Where's A Red-Shirt When You Need One?
by JosephineLL
Summary: Hoshi and the away team get into trouble.
1. Captured

Title: Where's A Red-Shirt When You Need One?  
  
Author: Josephine  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: A little Hoshi/Trip  
  
Summary: Hoshi and the away team get into trouble.  
  
Notes: I wanted to give Hoshi a little action. No, not that kind of action!  
  
Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome; it will do more good than flames.  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns the Trek dance hall; I sometimes like to call the steps. For free.  
  
  
  
Chapter One - Capture  
  
  
  
Hoshi was dreaming. She and Trip were on a rocky coast off of Maine. Waves were crashing against the shore, and gulls were wheeling in the sky. She was getting spray on her face, and laughing at it all.  
  
But the sky quickly turned dark, and the wind pushed the waves higher. Now they were coming up over the rocks, and Hoshi was getting drenched. She wiped the water from her eyes and looked for Trip, but he was gone. She started to panic, calling his name. She could feel the old terror rise up inside, threatening to take over.  
  
Hoshi fought her fear down. She wasn't the naïve Ensign of six months ago, scared of shadows and the aliens that lurked within them. She was stronger. She would survive this, and whatever else the universe threw at her. A wave crashed over Hoshi, and pulled her body out to sea.  
  
Sputtering, Hoshi came to. The stone floor of her cell was the rocky coast; the bucket of water tossed to get her up was the wave. Hoshi remembered where she was, remembered what happened, and almost gave in to the terror again.  
  
----------------  
  
"We have found a system with two planets orbiting the sun on opposite sides of the same orbital plane." T'Pol brought up a diagram on the screen. "While this is theoretically possible, it is extremely rare, and probably not natural. It has been decided that we will send down two landing parties at the same time, one to each planet since we are expected to rendezvous with the Atsugi-maru in seven days. The second planet's tectonics look unstable; the Enterprise will remain there to study this. Are there any questions?" She looked at the officers around the ready room table.  
  
"The Enterprise won't be in orbit when we are on the planet?" Ensign Alexander nervously asked.  
  
"Correct. We will not be able to keep in contact, since we will be on opposite sides of the sun. However, our scans have indicated there is no humanoid life on the planets, and no land-bound indigenous life larger than your Earth bears. You will be safe, Ensign."  
  
----------------  
  
:::Safe. Not exactly.::: Hoshi caught the daily food pack the guards threw at her. She moved into the shadows of the cell and eavesdropped on their conversation, a pidgin mix of alien languages. She had been listening since the away team had been captured; in the four days they had been here she had picked most of it up. Hoshi eased herself down and opened the pack. She ate as she processed the words; the food went down better if she thought about something else besides the taste.  
  
A commotion in the next cell made Hoshi look up. She could hear Alexander pleading with the guards as they dragged him to the room at the end of the cell row. :::At least it has a solid door.::: Hoshi wasn't sure if hearing the actual screams was better than letting your imagination fill them in. She finished her meal and kept listening to the guards.  
  
----------------  
  
"Captain, I was wondering if I could go down to one of the planets to help the away team." Hoshi moved quickly to catch up with Archer before he left the ready room. "There won't be anything to translate since there aren't any people, but I'd like some fresh air. Sir."  
  
Archer smiled. "That'll be fine, Hoshi, just get with T'Pol to see how you can help."  
  
Down on the planet, Hoshi breathed deep. Space travel could get claustrophobic after awhile. She moved off with the team as the shuttle lifted up, and began taking geographic readings.  
  
"I'm getting some strange results from the north-east, by those hills. Take a look at them." Hoshi gave the sensor to Lieutenant Commander Thompson, who frowned at it.  
  
"That is weird. It's almost like the sensors indicate some sort of void is there. Let's take a closer look."  
  
The away team moved toward the hills, and all hell broke loose.  
  
----------------  
  
The guards brought back Alexander's unconscious form, throwing him in his cell. Hoshi stayed in the shadows as they sat back down to the game of chance they played when not torturing the Enterprise crew. They talked more when she was out of sight. :::Come on, keep it up::: Sometimes they talked about how much they hated being stuck on this backward planet; sometimes how much they hated their commander. Mostly they bragged about sexual conquests. Every so often they would discuss something useful.  
  
Apparently the guards were part of a piracy ring that preyed on this region. The cave on this planet was one of their hideouts; it was filled with stolen cargo. From old battle tales Hoshi gathered their ships were extremely fast but didn't have much firepower; just enough to overcome the cargo ships they raided.  
  
They were expecting to be picked up in a few days; Hoshi hoped the Enterprise would come back before then.  
  
----------------  
  
Phaser-fire was all around them. Miller was down, and Thompson was shouting orders. Hoshi tried to remember her Starfleet combat training, but her mind was a blank.  
  
"Hail the ship! Tell them to come back and get us the hell out of here!" Thompson yelled at Hoshi. Dirt exploded as they took cover.  
  
"I'm trying, sir, but I can't reach them! I think they're on the other side of the sun!"  
  
"I thought this place didn't have anyone on it! Where the hell did they come from?" Alexander dragged Miller over to the group behind the outcropping.  
  
Thompson and Alexander fired at their attackers while Hoshi continued to try and raise the Enterprise. No one saw the aliens flanking them until it was to late.  
  
The away team was soon surrounded by four large, green humanoids. Disarming them, the aliens marched the Enterprise crew into caves up in the hills. Throwing the humans into separate cells, they worked their way down the block until only Thompson was left. They took him into the room at the end of the corridor.  
  
----------------  
  
When the guards finished their game and went outside, Hoshi moved over to the connecting cell wall. Alexander was finally coming to. "John! Can you move? We've got to get out of here before their ship comes back. I have a idea, but I need everybody's help."  
  
Alexander rolled over. "I think I can get up, they weren't too rough this time. They've lost some enthusiasm for mindless brutality. What do you have planned?"  
  
"They've been working their way up the cell block, it'll be my turn again. You're right; they're bored. They don't seem to think too much of females, I'm going to try something."  
  
Alexander looked over her slight form. "No offence, Hoshi, but what can you do?"  
  
"My father was a martial arts sensei, I had different forms of bujutsu drilled into me since I could walk. Hated every minute of it, but it looks like it'll come in handy for once. God, I just hope I can remember enough of it." She gave him a grin. "That will take care of two of the guards, but I'll need help with the rest, once I unlock the cells. See if Thompson is all right, one of you will have to carry Miller. And see if Thompson has any other ideas."  
  
"Ok. I'm glad we're finally doing something."  
  
----------------  
  
Hoshi backed away as the guards came for her first session in the far room. Thompson, Miller, Alexander, and now her. What went on in there? She had a pretty good idea; the others came out beaten and bloody.  
  
The room was cramped; containers from different ships lined the walls. Before Hoshi could get a good look, she was thrown into one. "Pathetic female. I don't suppose you know anymore than the others." The larger alien grabbed Hoshi's hair, pulling back her head. He looked her over. "They probably keep you around for sport, even though you're too skinny to be any good." Hoshi had learned enough to understand a few words. He started hitting her while the shorter one stood by the door, looking bored.  
  
"Why are you here? Where did your ship go? Did you think to take back the cargo we stole from you? " Each question was accompanied by a volley of blows. Soon a split lip joined the bruises that were beginning to form.  
  
The shorter one spoke. "Don't hurt her too bad, you might not like her but she'll fetch something on the Orion slave market. Besides, they don't understand what we're saying. Come on, take her back to her cell, I want to win more of Greedo's money."  
  
Hoshi barely caught herself before she fell onto her cell floor. :::All right, think. Evaluate the situation, then figure a way to get out::: She looked over at the other crewmen. They seemed to be in worse shape than she was. :::The guards are bored and lazy. That should work in our favor. I'll have to think on this::: She laid down and went to sleep, wondering if she would dream again.  
  
----------------  
  
Right on schedule the guards came and dragged Hoshi for her third trip to the small room. She hoped it wouldn't be as bad. This round she acted weak from hunger and previous beatings. They threw her inside and closed the door after them. The big one tossed her around a few times, but didn't seem like he was into it. Hoshi waited until one of the blows flung her into the short alien by the door. Before he could respond, she had driven her folded hand into his trachea. With the other hand she took his phaser and shot the big one.  
  
The short one was making too much noise choking to death, so she also shot him. Hoshi decided to shoot the big one again to make sure he was down. :::That went well::: She stood in shock looking at the two aliens lying on the ground. Steeling her nerves, she found the keys to the cells on the big one and took his phaser.  
  
---------------- 


	2. Saved

Title: Where's A Red-Shirt When You Need One?  
  
Author: Josephine  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: A little Hoshi/Trip  
  
Summary: Hoshi and the away team get into trouble.  
  
Notes: I wanted to give Hoshi a little action. No, not that kind of action!  
  
Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome; it will do more good than flames.  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns the Trek dance hall; I sometimes like to call the steps. For free.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two - Saved  
  
  
  
Archer was worried. The away team was somewhere down on that planet, and he had no idea what had happened to them.  
  
When they didn't answer the hails and scans showed no humanoid life forms, T'Pol recalibrated the sensors to look for anything out of the ordinary. There were no indications of any ships besides the Enterprise being in this system recently, but they did find an area near the landing site that was odd. Like it was being shielded.  
  
"Captain, I suggest we use the transporter to get to the planet instead of the shuttle. If there are hostile life forms, we do not want to alert them that we are coming." T'Pol looked up from the sensor readings. "There is an area one hundred sixteen meters from the shielded region that will give us some cover to beam down in."  
  
"Alright. Reed, get some of your new phase rifles and a few security men and meet us in the transporter room. T'Pol, grab what you need and let's go." Archer moved to the lift with a determined look on his face.  
  
"Cap'n, I want to go with you." Trip intercepted Archer in front of the lift.  
  
"I do not recommend it, Captain. Commander Tucker has a personal interest in Ensign Sato's welfare and will not be able to keep his emotions in check."  
  
"We all have a personal interest in the crew members down there, T'Pol." Archer looked at Trip. "I want your promise that you will obey any orders and not go flying off half-cocked, no matter what we find."  
  
"I promise, Cap'n."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
-------------  
  
Crouching alongside of the door, Hoshi listened for the other two aliens. She didn't hear anything, but that wasn't surprising since she could never hear sounds coming from this room. Hoshi cracked the door open slightly, but still no noise. Staying low she swung out into the doorway, scanning for the other two aliens. They weren't there.  
  
Hoshi went to the cells, unlocking the one with Thompson first and giving him one of the phaser. "Good job, Sato. Release Miller and Alexander while I keep a lookout."  
  
----------  
  
Trip let his breath out. Transporting still made him nervous. T'Pol took readings off her tricorder, and they set off toward the hills. Halfway there they saw two large, green humanoids. They quickly took cover behind some bushes.  
  
Archer motioned Reed over. "Can you hit them from here? Just stun them, we want to question them."  
  
"No problem Captain." Reed called to one of his men; they took aim and fired. The aliens hit the ground at the same time.  
  
The security team ran over and dragged the inert forms out of view of the hills. They quickly tied them up, and T'Pol revived one with a hypospray.  
  
One of the aliens started speaking, but the translator was slow picking the speech up. "He is speaking in a mix of languages, Captain," T'Pol said. "It will take a few moments before the translator adjusts."  
  
"So you've come for your crew?" The alien's speech began to make sense. "There's not much left of them, though, especially the female." Trip stepped forward, a murderous look on his face. "Ho, so you like the skinny one, do you?" the alien continued. "She was good sport, gave us some trouble before we beat it out of her. Beat everything else out of her too!" He began to laugh as Trip shook with rage.  
  
"Calm yourself, Commander. Swine like this often exaggerate. He wants you to lose control, so he might gain the upper hand." T'Pol's voice forced Trip to look at her. "Pay no attention to what he says about the state of our crew."  
  
"Sure, Vulcan, keep telling him that. When I left the others were just starting in on her. Looking forward to it, they were." Trip longed to wipe that smug look off the alien's face.  
  
"How many of you are there?" Archer asked.  
  
"No, I won't be tellin' you that. My mates will soon overcome you, and I'll be free. No, you won't be getting anything more from me."  
  
"Stun him again." Archer said coldly. "Let's move out."  
  
Reed shot the alien and came up behind Trip. "You ok?" he asked low.  
  
"I swear, if they've hurt her ---"  
  
"Yes, but you've got to keep a cool head. You don't want to let your rage get in the way of thinking straight. You've got ---"  
  
"I know Reed," Trip interrupted. "I'm calm. I won't do anything rash." He moved off.  
  
"I hope so." Reed muttered.  
  
----------------  
  
Hoshi quickly freed the other crewmen, and Alexander threw Miller over his shoulder. They met up with Thompson at the mouth of the cave. "Someone's coming up through the grass," he told them. "We're in a good position, and I don't intend for them to get the drop on us again. But we only have two phasers. Sato, go look around the cave and see if you can find more firepower, maybe in those cargo containers. Alexander, here's the other phaser. Put Miller close to you but out of the line of fire. I'm hoping it's just the two aliens, but it looks like more." He called back to Hoshi: "Sato, when was their ship supposed to arrive?"  
  
"Not for another day."  
  
"Hmm. They must be early. I was hoping they wouldn't get here until the Enterprise had picked us up."  
  
"I found some more phasers." Hoshi distributed them to the away team.  
  
"All right guys, be prepared for anything."  
  
----------  
  
Archer moved up by T'Pol. "Are you getting anything?"  
  
"No, Captain. These men are probably pirates; they use this shield to hide the cargo they have stolen. Small and localized, but effective. I cannot determine how many of them there are, or if our crewmembers are alive."  
  
"We're going to have to take it slow, I don't want to lead an assault that will get our men killed." Archer motioned for the rest of the team to join them. "Half of us will come at the entrance from an angle, I want the rest of you to circle around and come at it from above. Stealth is the name of the game. All right, move out."  
  
Trip, Reed, and three security men slowly worked down the hill toward the cave. They were almost to the entrance when the other team was fired upon.  
  
"So much for the element of surprise." Archer said. "Return fire!"  
  
They were pinned down and couldn't move. Archer hailed Reed. "Ok, move in. We don't want to waste too much time. Be sure to get them on the first shot."  
  
---------  
  
"It's a stand off, sir." Alexander said to Thompson. "We're going to be here until their ship comes with reinforcements."  
  
"We have more weapons than they do, I think we can outlast them. Let me think."  
  
"Sir," Hoshi spoke up. "We might be able to bluff our way out. I can tell them we have their weapons, we've destroyed their cargo and our ship is coming to pick us up. We might get the upper hand that way."  
  
"All right Hoshi, try it. It might not work, so we'll have to have a back up plan. Go ahead."  
  
---------  
  
"What are they saying?" Archer looked at T'Pol.  
  
"They are casting aspersions on our parents, doubting our legitimacy, along with some physical insults. It is hard to understand exactly what is being said. They say that they have killed the others -"  
  
"Dammit! Alright, everyone ---"  
  
"Wait Captain, they also say they have destroyed our cargo, and that their ship is on its way." T'Pol gave a puzzled look to Archer.  
  
"Cap'n!!" Trip's voice came over the comm. "It's Hoshi! That's her voice!"  
  
"Ok, Commander, stay tight!" Archer took a deep breath. "This is Captain Archer of the Enterprise," he projected toward the cave. "We have come for our crewmen."  
  
---------  
  
"It's the Captain!" Thompson sagged with relief. "Captain! Come on up! Miller is hurt and we all need a doctor!" They stood up and came out of the cave. Still on edge, Hoshi saw movement to her right and swung the phaser around.  
  
"Whoa, darlin', don't shoot." Trip held up his empty hands and took a step back. Hoshi dropped the gun.  
  
Trip looked her over. "Did they hurt you?"  
  
Hoshi grimaced. "Just some bruises. Miller is in worst shape. We need to get him to Phlox."  
  
Archer came up to them. "I've called the shuttle down, we'll go soon. What happened?" Thompson filled him in.  
  
"Captain, we have to leave now. Their ship is coming back soon. We've got more firepower, but they have faster engines," Hoshi told Archer.  
  
"Ok, we'll leave as soon as we can."  
  
"Captain, what about all this cargo?" Alexander showed him the room with the containers. "Should we take it?"  
  
"It's stolen material. We can't keep it, but we can't leave it here for the pirates. We'll take it with us and see if we can determine who it belongs to. We'll transport it to save time. Reed, take someone and check on the two aliens. If they are still knocked out, untie them. If not, hit them again, and then untie them. I don't want them dying of exposure or something. Leave these two dead ones here. All right people, I hear the shuttle, let's go home!" Archer led the way out of the caves.  
  
Once on the shuttle he contacted Mayweather and told him to get Enterprise ready to leave orbit. "We don't want to be around when these pirates come back. Just in case, Reed, I want you to get some of your modified torpedoes ready. Hoshi said we can't match their speed, so we might have to fight them off."  
  
"With pleasure, Captain. I've got something that I've wanted to try for awhile."  
  
Trip took care of Hoshi's split lip. "You're sure you're ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine. But check on Miller. He was hit and never really came around. Is he going to be alright?"  
  
He looked over at Miller. "I don't know. I'm not a medic. We'll get him to Phlox as soon as possible." Trip gave her a reassuring hug.  
  
  
  
Back on board Enterprise, the crew separated: Reed to load the new weapons, Miller and the away team to sickbay, and the rest to their stations.  
  
"T'Pol, are there any ships in the region?" Archer swung into his chair.  
  
"Long range sensors show a small ship approaching. Basically engines and a cargo hold. This may be the pirates."  
  
"Mayweather, take us out of the system, maximum impulse so we can go to warp. Reed, how are those torpedoes coming?"  
  
"Locked and loaded, sir! Ready when you are."  
  
"Almost to the edge of the system, Captain; we should be able to go to warp in five minutes."  
  
"Captain, the other ship has dropped out of warp, and is heading our way. They will catch up to us before we can go to warp." T'Pol looked at Archer. "If Ensign Sato is correct, we will not be able to outrun them. Even by going to warp, they would be able to trace our signature and follow us. I suggest we take a stand here."  
  
"You're right. Polarize the hull, and lock torpedoes. Mayweather, come to a halt. Luer, open a channel to the ship. Let's see if we can do this without firing a shot."  
  
"Channel open, sir."  
  
"This is Captain Archer of the ---"  
  
"You will stand down and prepare to be boarded. Our weapons are trained on your engines." The same pidgin mix of alien languages as before came over the comm.  
  
"I don't think so. It's obvious we're not your usual sitting duck cargo ship. We are well armed and able to defend ourselves." Archer had to hold on to his chair as the Enterprise was hit.  
  
"Reed, fire torpedoes; Mayweather, evasive maneuver delta-tau! Hold on, everyone!"  
  
The crew almost fell out of their chairs as the inertia dampeners struggled to keep up with the sudden change in course. On the view screen they could see one of Reed's new torpedoes hit the other ship's shield, sending a crackling web of energy over it.  
  
"Enemy's shields are down 65%, Captain", T'Pol reported.  
  
"Nice work, Reed! What else can you give me?"  
  
"Let's try this one ---"  
  
Another torpedo leapt from the Enterprise and hit the pirate ship's weakened shield. This time an orange radiance bloomed over it, spreading like spilt paint.  
  
"Enemy shields are down, Captain." T'Pol swayed as the Enterprise was hit again.  
  
"Once more Reed, let's see if this one will convince them to leave."  
  
Before Reed could fire, the other ship disappeared from the screen. "They have gone to warp, Captain. Do you want to follow them?" T'Pol asked.  
  
"No, we have to meet up with the Atsugi-maru. We don't have the time or the speed to go chasing them down. Plot a course to the rendezvous point." Archer swiftly went to the lift. "I'll be in sickbay."  
  
Hoshi looked up as Archer came through sickbay doors. "How is everyone doing?" he asked.  
  
"Thompson, Alexander, and I are fine, our bruises and cuts are healing. Miller is in worse shape, Phlox is looking at him now." She gestured to the diagnostic bed in the connecting room where the doctor was studying the readouts. A small frown marred his face. He pressed a few buttons, sighed, then joined Archer and Hoshi.  
  
"Lieutenant Miller has suffered some cellular degeneration from the phaser hit he took. I'm afraid the beatings he suffered made it worse. He'll be fine, but it will take awhile until he recovers." Phlox looked over at Hoshi. "Ensign Sato is coming along quite well, as is Lieutenant Commander Thompson and Lieutenant Alexander. I recommend a couple days off to recuperate physically and mentally. You have bruises on your psyche as well as your body, Ensign. Your evaluation came out ok, all considered, but if you have any problems, let me know."  
  
"Thanks doctor. I will."  
  
Hoshi got up and went back to her cabin; she felt jittery after the ordeals of the past five days, but tired at the same time. Trip was in Engineering, so she was by herself. "Lights, off." Hoshi lay down on the bunk and tried to sleep. Sometime during the night she felt Trip come to bed and wrap his arms around her, and she dropped down into a healing sleep. 


End file.
